


回马枪

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 《大佬的合法丈夫》与《棠棣》互动后续。一对逆子，一场苦肉计，半滴泪。
Kudos: 53





	回马枪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestVenus/gifts).

一

兰瑾和兰瑜在一起后的第二个圣诞节，得到回家过节的许可。  
他们家餐桌上的气氛本就客气得惊人，兰瑾在礼仪上十足十像兰瑄，很长一段时间，称呼兰瑄都用“父亲”而不是“爸爸”。  
以往的餐桌上有兰瑜撒娇耍赖，活跃气氛，那一次他也蔫蔫的抱着热蛋酒喝。  
霍冲在餐桌上看眼左边，再看眼右边。这家庭氛围，绝了。这么一想，就在左右为难之余好笑。  
这种夹心又好笑的心态，在离开餐厅，到花园里吹吹风时达到顶点。  
他遇见管家带两个女佣，女佣手上抱着槲寄生花环。  
他发现两件事：  
第一，兰瑄没让兰瑾和兰瑜住他们从小长大的房间，那两间房，在霍冲不知道的情况下，被兰瑄下令彻底消毒，然后重新装修。  
于是这一回，兰瑄把兰瑾和兰瑜的住处安排在整个兰宅直线距离最远的两间客房；  
第二，兰瑄看见一个槲寄生花环，吩咐管家以后家里不想看见槲寄生。  
——不难想象为什么，兰瑾小时候误导过兰瑜，“站在槲寄生花环下的人要被吻。”兰瑜就吓呆了，被他哥哥吻过额头。  
当时看来天真无邪，现在兰瑄想起，指不定怎么恶心。

霍冲无话可说了半天，挥手让管家去忙，突然有点头痛。

之后夏天，霍冲的生日将近。  
生日前两周，他还在新加坡，就先以自己的名义邀请了兰瑾和兰瑄回家住着。  
没想到私人飞机即将落地，就接到管家的视频通讯。管家言简意赅，“先生把小瑾和小瑜连夜赶出去了。”  
霍冲又是一阵更强烈的头痛，他闭上眼，半个小时后，接到兰瑾的电话。  
他径直问，“你们在哪。”  
兰瑄和他送过兰瑾曼哈顿的公寓，要是没把兰瑄得罪太狠，兰瑾还是敢带兰瑜继续住公寓的。  
兰瑾说，“文华东方。”  
霍冲问，“发生了什么？”  
电话那边是短暂沉默。

兰瑾用最简洁的话语回答了这个问题。  
他尽量不给人画面感，但霍冲眼前几乎浮出画面。

兰瑄今天傍晚去了一趟花房，说是花房，其实是个很大的花卉植物园，他平常难得去一次。  
他离开以后，兰瑾和兰瑜就去了花房。他们一直喜欢那里，从前常在那里捉迷藏。  
兰瑾和兰瑜以为兰瑄不会再来，兰瑄从不做无谓的事，不会在短时间内没有意义地经过一个地方两次。  
结果兰瑄又去了花房一次。  
问题是，这一次，兰瑾和兰瑄不在捉迷藏。

总结来说，兰瑾和兰瑜在花房野战，被兰瑄撞见了。

兰瑄只说了一个字，“滚。”

霍冲的手按住太阳穴，他已经在车上，离兰宅不远。  
兰瑾在他耳边说，“是我逼小瑜的——”  
霍冲说，“够了。”  
他的声音有点懒，但是语气里第一次对兰瑾严厉。  
兰瑾只觉得呼吸屏住，后背发凉。  
霍冲重新开腔，“在我面前你认，刚才在那谁面前，是兰瑜认吧？”  
态度饶有兴趣，可兰瑾却在通话另一端抿住嘴唇。  
这两个孩子非常聪明，霍冲深呼吸，他们三五岁时，天性就足够敏锐的探测到，霍冲绝不会对兰瑾生气，兰瑄更包容兰瑜。  
对自己生的没什么特别，都偏心对方生的那个。  
所以这两个孩子联合起来，一起犯的错，在兰瑄面前总是兰瑜去认，在霍冲面前就是兰瑾。  
最早兰瑄和霍冲都觉得兄弟间这种互相保护很好，兰瑄甚至曾经因为这种“兄友弟恭”，对许多小事看破不说，轻轻放下。  
但今晚，兰瑄怎么受得了。  
霍冲哂笑，“不要再给我来这一套。小瑾，我告诉过你，对我而言谁是最重要的。”  
而另一边，俯瞰曼哈顿的落地窗前，兰瑾闭上眼，“是。”  
告诉过他谁最重要，他却把那个人气到真正动怒。  
兰瑜看着他的表情，见他虽然镇定，脸色却白了一些。兰瑜握住他的手，才感觉他手指冰凉，把他的手捂在自己棒球衫的口袋里。

霍冲可以让他痛苦，却想到许多年前，那个躺在无菌室里的孩子。  
寡言少语，但很懂事，会在他离开时抓一抓Daddy的衣角，在被发现前放开。  
他一瞬间有些疲倦，很想喝杯酒。  
窗外铁门打开，车已经驶进兰宅。  
耳机的线路还连接着，两边都没有出声。  
霍冲问，“套房订了多久。”  
兰瑾答，“……三个月。”  
霍冲笑一声，按下玻璃，看一楼连兰瑄的人影都没有。  
“延长到六个月吧。”

司机替他开门，他下车。  
好歹管家来稍微迎接了一下，霍冲问，“他在哪？”  
管家看向二楼，“先生在书房。”  
霍冲把休闲西装外套脱下，“他为什么会去花房？”  
管家又看了看二楼，“请和我来。”

他随管家走进花房深处，香味越来越浓郁，居然是一个月季花圃。  
大棵月季正值花期，颜色是灿烂却庄重的红，未开的花苞带着尖顶，已开的花瓣重叠，质感如丝绒。  
灌木月季上挂着小标签，管家说，“先生请育种专家培育的品种。”  
培育一个稳定的月季品种需要几年甚至十几年，培育完成，运送到这里，是兰瑄将要送给他的礼物。  
月季里有个知名品种叫“自由精神”，而兰瑄要送给他的这一款，标签上的命名是：  
“自由”。

霍冲顺着楼梯走上去，扭开书房门。  
兰瑄在工作，他从很久以前起就是个低调的工作狂。霍冲对他最早的印象是：能熬夜的人不是没见过，熬完夜眼不红，眼圈不青，西装上一点皱褶都没有，还口气清新，领后淡淡的男士香水余味，这可就是本事了。  
工作对他们来说，有时已经是一种让自己平静下来的手段，某种意义上的瑜伽。  
霍冲径直走向书房里的酒架，从一旁的吧台上拿一个矮樽，直接倒了小半杯威士忌，先喝下一整口。  
不含冰的酒精冲过咽喉，橡木桶贮存的味道让他的神经松弛下来。  
他端起杯子走向兰瑄，把酒杯就放在桌面兰瑄的文件上。兰瑄还穿着白衬衣，平静地抬头看他。  
他把兰瑄的座椅转向自己，手按着扶手，弯下腰吻他的嘴唇。  
兰瑄的唇面上也沾上酒液，霍冲把含着的酒渡给他。  
兰瑄的手扶上他的背，霍冲抵着兰瑄的额头，望向那双从没变过的幽深的黑色眼睛，又认真舔了他嘴唇一下。  
“对不起，我该早些回来。”

二

兰瑄微微合眼，“你也知道。”  
霍冲简直没脾气，早年叫兰瑄“陛下”还是句玩笑，现在他倒是真越来越难伺候。  
他握住兰瑄的手，“陪我睡觉。”把人拉起来，推进卧室，把他压在床上不许离开。  
“睡吧，我陪你。不管什么事，明天起来再说。”

同样是午夜，浴室里水声停下，兰瑜披着浴袍出来。  
他哥还在看窗外的灯火和夜色，人影修长瘦削，明明在这里，却像不在这里。  
兰瑜走到他身边，兰瑾伸手去摸他的短发擦干没有，却被反抓住双手，环在兰瑜腰上。  
他的浴袍腰带没有系，正面散开，兰瑾手掌下是紧窄有力的侧腰，皮肤因为热水的冲刷而潮湿滚烫。  
兰瑜才刚刚告别十九岁，进入二十岁。英俊少年，热爱运动，在达特茅斯那个运动气息浓郁的地方更是变本加厉，会在天寒地冻的时节和朋友穿着单衣比赛跑步。  
他的身上永远是温暖的，少年人温暖的嘴唇贴上来，兰瑾任他把自己的手压在他腰上，被他带着一步一步向床后退，把自己带上床，再四肢并用爬到自己身上，眼睛又黑又亮，带着一点野性的蛮横，但瞳仁里只有自己。  
晒得肤色变深的人说，“哥，对不起。”  
在花房里是他主动吻上来。  
才插进他哥身体里，就被发现，兵荒马乱。  
兰瑾摇头，他不是被连累，而是共犯。  
兰瑜的手抓着他的手，按上后腰，然后挺起臀让他往里摸。  
兰瑾的指尖摸到热水，兰瑜看着他说，“我洗干净了，里面也洗到了。”

他在安慰他，毫不羞赧，坦荡直白，用自己的身体安慰他。  
他总能知道兰瑾需要什么，是需要被他操，还是需要操他。这对他来说像一种本能，他们间有这样的心电感应。  
兰瑾吻他的嘴唇，兰瑜就张开嘴，喝那么多可乐，牙齿还是雪白整齐，笑起来分外阳光。  
他们确定关系一年，但兰瑾要工作，兰瑜还在读大学，聚少离多。兰瑾有很多想做的事没有对他做过，没有好好取悦他。  
兰瑜被兰瑾吻着，胯下的东西硬起来，他打开双腿，想要他哥漂亮的手替他摸一摸。  
却听见兰瑾轻声说，“转过去。”  
他乖乖背对兰瑾，以为他哥想从后面来，下一刻，屁股被一双手扒开，他刚要说，还没有拿润滑，随即身体就软了。  
碰到后面的不是手指，也不是阴茎，是嘴唇和舌头。  
兰瑜叫出声来，声音比他想的更哑。  
他在最初的探索阶段给女朋友口交过，舔过她的花唇，也被人口交过，舔过前面。  
但这是完全不同的，柔软滑腻的东西舔进他的身体，他含糊说着，“不行……哥！我不要……”  
后面却从抗拒变得渴求，被舔得又湿又热，皱褶都在战栗，里面的黏膜抽动着，他整个人成了一堆颤抖的东西，脑子里只有那个被舔着的小洞。  
兰瑜上半身塌下，只有屁股还抬高，他听见自己发出鼻音，脸埋在枕头上，眼角发热。  
兰瑾的牙齿轻轻咬到他股缝，他终于受不了了，死死抓着自己肿胀的阴茎不愿射精。  
“哥，操操我吧……”

兰瑾原本想让他先射一回，见他不肯射，也不再勉强，扶着他让他翻身仰躺。  
兰瑜的眼睛红了，兰瑾的嘴唇也又湿又红。  
他后面湿成一片，却还仰头要兰瑾的吻。兰瑾刚为他舔过，不打算吻他，兰瑜就用那双发红的眼睛看他，固执地抬头，逼得兰瑾不得不低头让他吻。  
那根阴茎直挺挺地立在他胯下，兰瑜主动抱起双腿，露出一开一合的小穴，被兰瑾慢慢插入，眼睛更红了。他本来就柔韧性好，收紧小腹，大腿紧紧缠住兰瑾的腰，手臂也抱住他的背。  
他用力靠在兰瑾肩上，还不知足，抬起腰让兰瑾进得更深。  
“哥……”  
“……嗯？”  
兰瑜说，“我愿意做你的小骚货。”

兰宅卧室，霍冲醒来，手臂朝身边搭，却空空如也。  
他头脑停止运转四分之一秒，这才坐起身。气也好，恶心也罢，兰瑄睡都睡不着了。  
他在卧室外的走廊上找到兰瑄，披着睡衣，望着走廊窗外的花园，景观灯勾勒出花卉植物喷泉的轮廓。  
霍冲从后抱住兰瑄，他腰围一直没变过，双手能轻易交握过手腕。  
霍冲低头搁在他肩膀上，“不要拆花房。至少，把花留给我。”  
那对逆子已经毁了一个岛，两间房，若干其他连带损失。  
兰瑄说，“我可以给你更好的。”  
霍冲声音里睡意还是浓重，“送我就是我的了，我就要那些花。”  
“还没有送给你。”  
兰瑄大概是想先收在花房，反正霍冲不会去发现，在他生日前夜再要园丁移到花园里。  
霍冲索性耍赖，“我不管，我已经发现了。”  
兰瑄不再说话，他抱着兰瑄站了一会儿。兰瑄才说，“回去吧。”

这一次他总算睡下也睡着了。

次日凌晨，霍冲收到一条消息。  
来自逆子之一，他生的那个。兰瑜问他能不能在某个地址见面。  
霍冲看看兰瑄，目光凝视他总算不动的睫毛，在手机上回了几个字母。

酒店套房里，兰瑾体力消耗更大，已经睡着。  
兰瑜穿好衣服，单膝压上床，轻轻吻了他放在被子外的手臂，这才悄悄关门出去。

天还没有亮，霍冲开跑车出去，按导航找到停车场，才发现是个二十四小时越南牛肉粉店。  
店面狭小，瓷砖地板，老式木桌，皮面的椅子皮面被划破。  
水杯是磨砂的塑料杯，菜单是手写外面加塑封。  
非常之平民，和兰瑄兰瑾格格不入。但显然，兰瑜很喜欢这里。  
他穿着一件宽大T恤，下身是及膝的运动裤，戴着套头耳机，叼吸管吸一杯加炼奶的越式冻咖啡。  
见到霍冲坐下，这才取下耳机，叫了一声，“Daddy。”  
霍冲入乡随俗地点了一个牛肉粉，他至少八百年没被人约出来谈事，吃的是不足十美金的东西。  
霍冲问，“想说什么。”  
兰瑜低头想想，“我没告诉你，为什么我和我哥，会——嗯。”

三

这个问题霍冲想过，为什么？兰瑄一定也想过。尽管他们没有交流过。  
是他们不自觉给过兰瑾兰瑜创伤，还是兰瑾兰瑜发生什么重大问题，他们却没有发现？  
霍冲靠在椅背上听兰瑜说。  
曾经是他身体一部分的少年说，“我不知道。可能是，我一直只有他，他也一直只有我……我们爱你和爸爸，但是你和爸爸都不是会陪我们走下去的。可是兰瑾，在我还不记事起，他就一直在，见过他，我怎么可能要别人。”  
父母不会陪你走过一生，子女也会离开你有自己的生活。  
一生可以选择一个最重要的人，他们选择了彼此。  
兰瑜选择兰瑾的理由，和他选择兰瑄的理由相似。  
他甚至不用像兰瑜兰瑾一样从小在一起，选择兰瑄，就是因为见过他，怎么可能要别人。

越南餐厅上菜速度很快，霍冲喝掉茶，提起筷子吃牛肉粉。  
兰瑜看看他，也埋头开始吃宵夜。  
吃完霍冲说，“不许挂科，全部绩点不能低于2.8，主修科目绩点不能低于3.1。”  
这是最低最低的要求了。  
兰瑾当年可是做毕业发言的毕业生第一名。  
兰瑜的脸立刻有垮下来的趋势。  
霍冲在他开口抱怨以前拎起外套就走。  
兰瑜愣在原位，看了看桌上的杯碗，“要我付钱啊？”

霍冲开车回去，下车前闻了闻自己身上有没有牛肉粉味。  
没敢开灯，到了卧室外的走廊上，就努力悄无声息潜进房间。  
到床边才发现兰瑄虽然闭着眼，可睫毛微微颤动，像是醒了。  
霍冲直接压到他身上，按住他手腕，“入室抢劫。”  
他压在兰瑄身上，却不敢真压到他，半撑起上身。兰瑄语气淡淡地问，“去见谁？”  
霍冲装作讶然，“这么多年了，你还怀疑我去偷情？”  
兰瑄根本不理他打岔，闻到他身上浅浅的味道，“兰瑜。”  
兰瑾绝不会约人到会让衣服沾染上气味的小店，只有兰瑜，以前会偷偷把薯条捂在夹克里带回家，叼着薯条撕番茄酱，还总以为自己做得天衣无缝。

霍冲直接吻他，用吻回答。  
兰瑄这个人，平时一副斯文优雅的样子，肤色浅，容貌好，说得刻薄点，真是冰清玉洁一位佳人。  
外人惹不到他，霍冲稍微惹他一下，他就不咸不淡的；再多惹他一点，就开始怒极反笑；继续惹下去，眉眼之间显出暗藏的冷峻。  
霍冲视而不见，吻他眉心，他闭上眼，“为什么。”  
无非是，某些时刻，他能对兰瑾兰瑜感同身受。  
霍冲说，“如果我是他们中的一个，如果你和我有血缘关系，我会和他们做一样的选择。”  
兰瑄说，“他们有其他选择。”  
“比如？”  
“不掺杂肉体关系。”  
他们才二十岁，二十岁是什么年纪，随时随地都可能硬。你情我愿，却永远不迈出最后一步。  
霍冲从来不对人的自制力抱有幻想，“谁能做到？”  
兰瑄说，“我可以。”  
霍冲顿了一顿，“即使和你有血缘关系的是我，你也可以？”

兰瑄看着他，不是故作姿态，也不是争胜。  
“是。”  
这回轮到霍冲咬牙，心里有一把火烧起来。他冲着兰瑄一笑，“行啊，从现在起，你就当我和你是血亲。”

他咬住兰瑄的嘴唇，兰瑄没有阻止，只是被咬得微微皱眉。  
直到霍冲已经硬得顶住兰瑄大腿，才被兰瑄推开。  
他深吸气，翻身在兰瑄身边躺下，他们都来真的了。

次日早晨，霍冲醒来，独自吃早餐。  
管家慎重地告诉他，“先生说……他这几天会住在客房。”  
管家似乎很想问，你们是情变还是要离婚？先是把两个孩子赶走，现在直接分房睡。但她好在很有职业素养的没问。

当天晚上，霍冲直接去客房。  
兰瑄不给他开门他就不走，直到兰瑄放他进来，他上床就躺。  
兰瑄站在床边看他堂而皇之盖上被子，要是他换一间客房，霍冲肯定会跟他去。  
于是他也在这张床上躺下，两人之间楚河汉界，互不触碰，第一次同床异梦。

次日早晨，兰瑄醒来，没有被另一个人抱住。  
兰瑄睁眼，视线扫向霍冲，就在那一瞬间，呼吸停滞，前所未有的慌乱让他不知该如何反应。  
霍冲唇色发白，不是睡着，而是昏迷。  
兰瑄立即联系医生，测试霍冲的脉搏和呼吸。  
他脸色极为难看，却根本不自知，直到霍冲艰难地抓住他，“……我没事……低血糖……”  
兰瑄直接甩开他的手。  
低血糖这种烂借口，他只要一听就知道霍冲知道自己出了什么问题，有意瞒着别人。  
兰瑄替他签所有的医疗程序同意书，霍冲无可奈何，这简直是婚姻的弊端。  
一番检查之后，私人医生说，“霍先生……脑部的肿瘤复发，应该已经有一段时间了。肿瘤压迫视神经，所以会有视物模糊、头痛、昏迷之类症状。”

当兰瑄再出现在霍冲面前，霍冲明智地不去说“别生气”之类废话。  
从一到十，那两个逆子搞在一起的让他动怒的程度是七，自己隐瞒他的程度就得是十四。  
霍冲说，“三周前，我在金融论坛上读发言稿，发现看不清字。去做了个检查，不是视力的问题。”  
兰瑄问，“为什么不告诉我。”  
霍冲耸肩，“因为我没确诊，医生建议我做脑部CT和核磁，但是……我不敢去做。”  
他记得第一次肿瘤的症状，多半又是。最终的选项还是两个：  
不做手术，百分百会死，能拖多久是多久；  
还是做手术，可能立刻死，也可能再一次死里逃生。

四

医生看他们两人，最终看向兰瑄，“霍先生的情况如果要进行手术——”  
兰瑄打断他，“出去。”  
医生被惊得瞠目结舌，兰瑄从来没用过命令式口吻说话。他高高在上，所以从不表现得高高在上。  
话说出口，兰瑄低头按了按眉心，恢复常态，“请再给我们一些时间。”  
医生讷讷地离开。

霍冲看他极力克制，兰瑄这个人，斯文礼貌都是装的，只不过从小就强迫自己装，装得自己都当真，本质还是唯我独尊。  
现在紧紧包裹住他的面具都裂开一条缝隙。  
霍冲想，如果我知道今早会昏迷，就不会非要和他在一间房里。  
如果我知道会从视力下降和头痛那么快发展到昏迷，我可能不会回来见他……不，即使知道，我也不舍得不见他。

兰瑄静立着，霍冲走上去，抱住他，尽量轻松。  
“够了，别想那么多了……带我回家吧。”

霍冲回兰宅洗了个澡，洗完就拿了酒和酒杯，坐在卧室里，床前的真丝手工毯上，朝兰瑄招手。  
周二的工作日白天，卧室窗帘拉起，只留一盏角灯。  
地上散落几个抱枕，兰瑄配合地坐到他旁边，霍冲靠在他大腿上。  
“我有一个列表。”  
他枕着兰瑄说，“一生必须要做的多少件事，现在我最大的遗憾是，没有在你的办公室上过你，还有，没把兰瑾和兰瑜发配到北极圈。”  
霍冲尽力哄他开心，兰瑄这才侧了侧脸，“你舍得？”  
霍冲躺着摸他的脸，“他们让你生气，我舍得。”  
他又笑了笑，“南极有企鹅，我记得兰瑜喜欢企鹅，不让他去。让他们去北极喂北极熊。”  
兰瑄似乎想笑，却只露出一点笑的模样，中途就消散了。

强颜欢笑始终不适合他们。  
霍冲去扯兰瑄的领带，纯色丝质，他扯下来在眼上缠了一周就完全遮住光，然后朝兰瑄伸出手。  
“看不见，想不想旧梦重温？”  
许多年前，他有一段时间看不见，住在兰瑄这里。  
没想到后来这里会成为他的家。  
当时也没想到会有兰瑾兰瑜。  
他们当然还记得霍冲那句“就当我和你有血缘关系”，霍冲躺在抱枕上，听见兰瑄起身走了，心里嗤了一声，我要死了，你还那么有原则？

下一刻，听见抽屉拉开的轻响。他扯扯嘴角，原来兰瑄去拿润滑。  
睡袍磨蹭赤裸的身躯，他被兰瑄带上床。  
丝质的睡袍衣带绕上手腕，他的双手被自己的衣带绑在一起。很快，大腿也被分开绑住。  
霍冲吹了声口哨，“这么刺激。”  
却没听见兰瑄回应。  
一片黑暗里，他只感觉兰瑄的手指沿着他大腿内侧抚摸，微凉的指尖带来皮肤颤栗。  
更多润滑直接倒在他腹股沟处，液体四散流动，兰瑄的手指涂抹那些液体，直接插进脆弱的黏膜。  
他不由得叫出声来，大腿根部的火热皮肤碰到兰瑄的腕表，被绑住手腕的手抓紧床单。什么也看不见，反而能在脑海里看到兰瑄看见的自己。  
被松松绑住，稍微挣扎就能散开，是他自己双腿大张，让兰瑄控制他，占有他。  
兰瑄的手在他的身体里，这一幕让他勃起，不必看得见，他都能想象到自己的阴茎挺立胀大，顶端泌出前液。  
被粗暴对待，身体更兴奋。兰瑄的手指插入越多越深，霍冲腰部就越来越绷紧。一层薄汗粘在皮肤上，随兰瑄手指的动作，肌肉凸显又松弛，不到十分钟，小腹和大腿就开始酸痛。  
不知道兰瑄怎样，硬了没有，还是冷眼旁观，只有他在发骚。他低声说，“求你……给我，我可以把你舔硬。”  
完全被驯服的猎物，迫切想要被猎人占有。兰瑄的手指抽出，他里面空虚地湿成一片。  
如果他们是血亲，他也会不要脸地求兰瑄和他上床。  
下一秒，霍冲听见皮带坠地的声音，兰瑄的阴茎直接插进来，毫不温柔地插到深处。他倒吸一口气，有一两秒里以为自己被兰瑄插射了。丝带缠在大腿上，大腿夹不住滑下兰瑄的腰，他才意识到兰瑄根本没脱衣服，他在衣冠楚楚地操自己。  
霍冲忍不住骂，“操。”  
就被弄得说不出话。  
兰瑄的手按在他腹部的刀口上，手指一次又一次抚摸，这是他给他怀过孩子的证明。  
兰瑄总知道怎么让他在床上受不了，只需要一些小动作，一些细节。  
霍冲被他操射，腿上的衣带早就散开，他坐在兰瑄身上骑他，不知道想得到什么，但就是焦躁地不满足，那些紧张不安，恐惧和痛苦，都要通过性来发泄。  
他在根本硬不起来的不应期里强行要兰瑄操他，后面敏感地记住每一次抽插，但是操不出什么多余反应。  
直到兰瑄按住他，换了个角度，让他抬起一条腿，重新抽出，再缓缓插进去，那种控制不住的颤栗才又回来。  
他就维持这个姿势，被兰瑄插得前列腺高潮，前面酸胀，听到水声才迟了半秒知道，不是射精，是被弄到失禁。

他的身体紧绞兰瑄的阴茎，想停止排尿，但是兰瑄还在插他，他断断续续尿出来，遮住眼睛的衣带被汗水沾湿，勉强扯开，就看见兰瑄的脸近在咫尺，他闭着眼，算不上一滴泪水，半滴泪从他睫毛坠下。  
霍冲在那一瞬间只看得见那滴泪水。  
兰瑄哭了？  
他为我哭了？  
如果不是刚射过精射过尿，他能立即硬起来，把兰瑄好好操一操。可是在这同时，兰瑄的脆弱让他不敢操他，只想捧着他。  
他被兰瑄射在体内，湿热的内壁紧缠兰瑄。  
他虔诚地吻兰瑄的嘴唇，先试探着舔，再含住唇瓣，舔到一点点泪水的咸，直到兰瑄彻底变软，他的身体才依依不舍地放开。  
兰瑄的衣服溅上尿液，他把床上被润滑和各种体液糟蹋的床单揭下，脱衣，带霍冲去洗澡，之后换一间卧室休息。

五

时间不再重要，也许一两小时，也许四五小时。遮光帘内不见天日，再醒来，薄被下，霍冲抱着兰瑄的腰，听他的呼吸。  
兰瑄任他抱着。  
霍冲不愿让他知道，因为霍冲认为他接受不了。  
多么可笑，他怎么会接受不了。  
可他终于发现，他确实接受不了。  
当年他能做出说服霍冲去手术的决定，即使霍冲死在手术台上，那是一场彗星碰撞的相遇，心痛三五年，至多十年，也就平淡了，他的日子依旧孤家寡人云淡风轻地过。  
可现在，他们的人生缠绕，无可分割。

接下来一天他们肢体也缠绕，无可分割。  
佣人把餐盘留在门外，他们在床上没有做爱，兰瑄让他死死抱着。只在霍冲睡着的几小时里，下楼接了十几分钟视频电话。  
霍冲走出房间，在走廊上看他上楼。  
在那一刻，他突然发现，如果没了我，兰瑄该多孤单？

他若无其事把兰瑄拉上床，压在他身上，嗅兰瑄身上的味道。  
过了几分钟，霍冲才找到一个话题，撑起身体说，“如果我们是血亲，你可以不和我上床。但只要我陷入痛苦，你还是会愿意和我上床。”  
兰瑄握住他的手，霍冲就在他胸口吻了吻。  
“我之前在想，要是你能对兰瑾兰瑜那两个小子有那么一点点感同身受，以后就还有和他们和解的可能。”  
“……另一方面……就算真的要死，我也要先确认一些事。”  
确认我凌驾于你的一切原则和洁癖之上，确认你比我想象得爱我。  
最潇洒的人变得患得患失。  
兰瑄的手轻轻抚摸他的背脊。  
猎人彻底驯服猎物，因为猎人交出了他的心。  
霍冲靠在他胸口，“别告诉那两个小子，这是我和你的事。我决定去做手术了。”  
上一回兰瑄说服他，巨大的风险意味着巨大的回报。  
赌一次命，胜过等死。  
这一次他自己做出决定，也是因为巨大的风险能够带来巨大回报。  
最差的结果都是死，死后没有任何感觉，不会心痛。  
但万一能赢，他可以回来陪兰瑄。  
他最不愿意看兰瑄孤单一个人。

次日，兰瑄将决定告诉私人医生，再由医生联络会诊。  
私人医生的电话接来时，兰瑄在等霍冲买甜筒。  
确定做手术，霍冲剩下的事就是保持心情愉悦，他拉着兰瑄穿休闲装，出来放松，比如在街边吃甜筒。  
纽约的夏季阳光灿烂，兰瑄看着他的背影。耳机里，几位主刀医生被推荐，私人医生说，“我联系了他们，他们都愿意做这个手术。”  
兰瑄说，“这不是最佳人选。”  
电话那边迟疑，私人医生说，“最好的医生更关注手术成功率，风险太大，他像是不愿意接手。”  
霍冲戴着墨镜转身，拿着纸巾和两个甜筒走向他。  
“这是我来考虑的问题。”兰瑄对还没走到面前的人微微一笑，语气却不带笑意，“不计代价，我只要最佳人选。”

当所有事就绪，霍冲对兰瑄开玩笑，“我怎么觉得这个医疗团队连肯尼迪都救得活。”  
兰瑄不在玩笑的状态里，但也回他一句，“不给你请最好的医生，我怕被怀疑我不愿离婚，索性谋杀。”  
拖着兰瑄出去买甜筒那次，随后两天，霍冲还关注了一下小报内容。  
没想到小报只盼着感情危机，他们只有被传婚变才能占下版面。  
他握住兰瑄的手，“我会努力不让你背上谋杀亲夫嫌疑。”

兰瑄看他做麻醉，失去意识，进行手术。  
他在手术室外等了四个小时。  
这个手术耗时漫长，内容复杂，四个小时意味着不是一开颅就发现已经不能手术了，也没有刚开始手术就出什么变故。  
他和霍冲都是在压力下更镇定的人。四个小时之后，兰瑄留在手术室外不能起到任何作用。  
他过分疲倦，反而去了花房。  
月季还在花期，虽然最近发生太多事，没有按原定计划移植入花园，但花匠细心打理，一丛丛盛开的花没有任何衰败迹象。  
他的要求实现了，兰瑄在花丛旁的长椅坐下。  
十几年前，他与一个育种专家见了一面，对方年近五十，育出的几个品种都鼎鼎大名，广受市场欢迎。  
他请对方替他培育一个品种，对方最初推辞。  
“这将是一个无比漫长的过程。”  
兰瑄微笑，“因为这个过程无比漫长，更需要得到一些赞助。”  
对方最终被说服，此后他每年从个人账户里支出一笔经费。  
当时兰瑾和兰瑜还小，霍冲在外度假，他在提出要求时，带一点抱怨和更多的纵容，说过一句，“我的丈夫热爱自由，这让我苦恼，他受不了任何一点拘束。”

八小时后，兰瑄接到通知，手术完成。  
他从长椅上起来，竟眼前发黑，缓了一缓。  
这一段时间太疲劳，也没有好好进食，体力到达极限。  
他最终在霍冲麻醉醒来之前赶到病房。

一周后，花房的月季移入花园。  
接下来几周，“自由”适应良好，霍冲也恢复得不错。  
恢复期里，前两个月，兰瑄不让他出门。他出不去，就变本加厉缠着兰瑄。要大面积皮肤接触，要抱着兰瑄不放，知道兰瑄过度消耗精神，还把他压在床上睡觉。  
兰瑄睡眠很少，至今为止，可能只有在怀兰瑾的那几个月里睡到每天七小时。  
霍冲恐吓他，“你是不是要再怀上一个才能好好睡觉？”  
兰瑄想笑，可是这样的事又不是没有，他只能忍住笑，努力睡着。

十一月，霍冲结婚后第一次去探兰瑄的班。  
那座大楼建于上个世纪，历史悠久，寸土寸金，翻修过几次，塞下了超过最初预计数倍的员工。  
兰瑄有彻底拆毁、在原址上重建的打算。那注定是个庞大的工程，为得到市长的支持，他的计划里包括出资三千万美金改善周边公众设施。  
他一向很会达到目的，霍冲想，然后走向前台。  
“下午好，”他取下墨镜，“我找兰瑄。”  
前台小姐问，“您好，请问您是否有预约——”正在这时，一位经过前台的套装女士怔了一下，向前台小姐递了个眼色，对霍冲说，“抱歉，请和我来。”  
霍冲冲她“嘘”了一声，“保密，不要告诉他。”金发小姐茫然地点头。  
这位高级助理模样的女士带霍冲乘专用电梯，直达兰瑄所在的楼层。  
前台小姐匆忙通知了兰瑄的秘书，她已经在电梯前等候，微笑着自我介绍，然后说，“请直走。”

霍冲这才走向套间办公室，敲了敲门。  
听见兰瑄的声音，“请进。”  
他进去看了看陈设，兰瑄也抬眼看他，没有掩饰住一点意料之外。  
“探班？”  
霍冲走到他办公桌对面，不怀好意地看他西装革履，“兰董，我送炮上门。”

六

他做好准备卖卖惨，最开始跟兰瑄搞上，在办公室乱搞是职业自杀；后来结婚了，董事会恨不得给他下限制令，不许他出现在这座大楼方圆三公里内，更别说进兰瑄办公室，那就是要窃取机密谋朝篡位。  
好不容易太子都长大了，必须在兰瑄的办公室干一回。  
没想到兰瑄听他说，笑了笑，就把桌上东西一推开，配合地脱外套，解袖扣。  
霍冲说，“上身留着。“声音居然已经哑下来了。  
兰瑄是他见过穿正装衬衣最好看的男人，所以他对兰瑄的衬衣充满龌龊想法。  
兰瑄真的不动，霍冲在他面前俯下身，脱他的下半身。  
脱掉他的鞋袜，手掌握住纤长的脚踝，顺着小腿向上，故意去勾固定在小腿上的男士袜带。  
这个地方的皮肤常年不见天日，能算是苍白，被黑色的皮革带勒住，被人揭出来这样审视，有种色情的意味。  
霍冲拉紧弹力带，又放手弹开，皮肤被弹出声音，兰瑄按在椅子扶手上的手握紧。  
霍冲脱下他的西裤，吻他大腿内侧，直到他内裤下的部分挺立起来，才扒下他的内裤，专门展示给他看阴茎顶端弄湿的一小块，“真骚啊。”  
兰瑄直接闭上眼，霍冲在他腿间舔了两下，舔出口腔的空气声和水声，再一口把他的阴茎含下去。  
兰瑄倒吸一口气，霍冲舔得更卖力。舌尖不停地挑动顶端的小孔，同时玩弄兰瑄后面。  
兰瑄被快感冲昏，双目紧闭，无暇顾及后面被弄得发胀。等到终于射在霍冲嘴里，高潮短暂松弛，身体里就被塞进了什么。  
霍冲哄他，“先起来。”  
兰瑄勉强适应那个东西，“你已经不行，要靠道具了？”  
霍冲把他拉起来，靠在他身后，直接给了他侧臀一下，听见兰瑄喉间控制不住的声音，这才推开遥控跳蛋的开关。  
他们贴得太近，霍冲能听见跳蛋震动的嗡嗡声。他贴在兰瑄耳边问，“道具好还是我好？”  
兰瑄眉眼间还是那种镇定，哪怕腿间都是吻痕牙印，屁股里还夹着跳蛋。  
“都……不怎么样。”  
霍冲了然一笑，替他把下身衣物，除开内裤，一件件穿好，在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，无辜地说，“你下午不是有会吗？”

他就把兰瑄的内裤塞在口袋里，坐在他办公室等人。  
可十分钟过去，二十分钟过去，有些等不下去了。  
那个跳蛋，他自己是没用过的，不知道兰瑄受不受得了。  
他再看看表，又过了五分钟，实在不放心，就去会议室了。  
他推开门，会议室内静了一静。  
正在发言的人看向他，所有人的视线都集中在霍冲身上。

兰瑄坐在上首，依旧是态度从容，只是手指握笔的力度变大，指尖发白，颧骨上带着少见的一点红。  
见到霍冲，他露出微笑。胜券在握，霍冲一定忍不住关心。  
果然是白担心，霍冲被他笑得忍不住，看了看这个会的级别不高，直接宣布，“散会。”  
一个男人紧张地说，“兰先生……”  
霍冲径直走上前，吻上兰瑄，“他没空。”  
兰瑄说，“让艾米莉改时间。”就被拉走。  
他们在电梯里纠缠起来，霍冲狠狠咬他颈侧。好不容易到办公室套间外，女秘书询问，“兰先生——”高跟鞋的脚步声顿住。  
办公室里霍冲已经在脱兰瑄衣服，秘书从门缝里看见霍冲扔下的衬衣，兰瑄在西裤被扯下，霍冲的手分开他双腿之前，及时推上门。

门里只剩下喘息和低叫，霍冲把跳蛋用圆环勾出，下一刻就插进去。  
他上身赤裸，兰瑄的手指陷入他的肩背，霍冲把他顶在门上，操得更深，兰瑄控制不住地绷紧，错觉他会被这几下插射。  
办公桌和地板都太硬，霍冲把他抱上休息室的床，刚从他后面抽出，就又插到底。  
兰瑄喘息，衬衣的衣扣都被扯开，霍冲一边操一边说，“乳头都被操硬了。”又按着他下腹已经很淡的伤口问，“你给谁生过孩子？”  
兰瑄不想答这种明知故问的问题，却被操得避不开。  
大腿张开，无处可去，下身被打开得过分，肌肉拉扯得酸痛，但快感却不断涌上来，淹没大脑皮层，淹没理智。  
他只能说，“给你生的。”  
“你就没喂过奶？”  
他微微咬牙，“……没有。”  
下一秒，乳晕就被衔住被尖锐的牙齿玩弄吸吮。  
他一边被吸，一边被操，高潮时乳头红肿，小腿也抽痛起来。

这次做完，霍冲扯纸巾为兰瑄擦他身上的体液，轻轻按压他的小腿。  
痉挛的肌肉被推开，霍冲坐在他身边，兰瑄不由得握住他的手。  
霍冲对他一笑，下床收拾衣服。那颗跳蛋还落在门口，震动不止，霍冲关掉遥控，正要丢掉，就听见兰瑄做爱后比以往沙哑一点的声音。  
“留下。”  
眼神交换，兰瑄靠在床上扣衬衫衣扣，明明有些坐不住，非要显得泰然自若。  
留下来给谁用？霍冲哂笑一声，舔了舔嘴唇。大不了用在他自己身上，尿都尿过了，他倒要看看兰瑄还能怎么玩。  
他走到兰瑄身边，替他穿衣，穿完才意犹未尽，“其实我列表上还有一件事。”  
那双眼睛亮得惊人，兰瑄带上笑意，“噢？”  
霍冲说，“我还没抱过你。”  
兰瑄说，“中止会议已经够昏君了。”  
霍冲直接摸上他大腿，“做几十年明君，昏君一回又怎么样？”  
兰瑄好笑，他和霍冲都是家庭风气要塞中国历史的华裔，正想告诉他，李隆基也是这么想的。转念一想，杨玉环要是长这样，李唐的天下倒是乱不起来。  
现在这个“杨玉环”跃跃欲试地看着他，似乎为了说服他要不择手段。

三分钟后，秘书小姐就像见到鬼。  
她的老板被人打横抱出套间，就是那种第一部超人抱露易丝的姿势。  
抱一个身高相仿的男人不轻松，好在兰瑄瘦削，抱几步还是可行的。  
秘书小姐身后的人都震惊僵硬，两人放开，兰瑄若无其事。  
“替我清空今天的日程。”  
秘书小姐想要移开目光，但实在无法不看兰瑄颈侧的牙印，下意识答，“是……”  
她的老板就被人带走了。

END

番外一

兰瑾和兰瑜在手术成功的消息传出后才知道他做了手术。  
兰瑾送了花，兰瑄没让扔掉也没提，视而不见。  
倒是兰瑜胆子大一些，打电话给兰瑄，问了Daddy的情况，又联系了霍冲几次。

十一月底，感恩节前夕，兰瑾和兰瑜接到霍冲的邀请，以为是一起到苏黎世度假。  
谁知道私人飞机停下，把他们送到了一个冰天雪地的地方。

他们下了飞机才接到通知，要代表父亲参与“北极和北方框架”会议。  
发来的文件上写着。  
“……优先事项和行动包括：  
培育健康的家庭和社区；  
投资于能源、交通和通信基础设施；  
创造就业机会，促进创新，发展北极和北方经济；  
支持有意义的科学研究；  
面对气候变化的影响，支持北极和北方健康的生态系统；  
确保居民安全；  
改善原住民和非原住民之间的关系……”

兰瑾深呼吸。  
兰瑜愣住了，望向他哥。  
“……哥，我们这是……到了北极？”

番外二

霍冲捐了一笔慈善基金给脑部肿瘤防治组织。  
他一向控制自己的曝光度，被认出来有时很麻烦，所以没有出席晚宴。  
宴会厅外，停车场，他听见有人闲聊。  
原本不想听私人谈话，可是关键字“兰家”让他暂时没离开。

一个声音说，“据说兰先生的丈夫捐出了四千万，维基百科上只有他的模糊照片，我还以为今晚能见到他。”  
另一个声音玩笑说，“就是那个两个儿子都还未婚的兰家？”  
笑闹一阵，第一个人又说，“想嫁长子的多着呢，其实小儿子更好接近，好像就在达特茅斯……”  
又有个声音问，“那怎么没有人抓住白马王子？”  
“……抓住了你能知道吗？更何况……”这个声音沉吟又按捺不住，“据说，小儿子和兰先生没有血缘关系！”  
“我也听说过，小儿子出生时，兰先生和那个女操盘手出轨，他的丈夫为了报复，也在外面找了个女人生孩子。可能是愧疚，私生子兰先生也认了。否则他们家小儿子为什么一直被雪藏，从没出席过社交场合，前段时间还传说被赶出家门……”

END


End file.
